Things are going to get real interesting around he
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: what can happen when the truth comes out?


A/N this is my first posting here so please let me know what you think of this

Things are going to get real interesting around here

Detective Sofia Curtis knows she has big shoes to fill. With both the Lab's budget cut-backs and with PD, she is the only Detective working with the CSI's. Both Detectives

Vartann and Vega are needed elsewhere.

Sometimes cases get to her, but working with Capt. Jim Brass, she has learned to keep her emotions and comments to herself. Until now…

She knew the girl from the moment she saw her. _She looks just like her mother._ Sofia thought on first glance of Lindsey Willows. But there is something 'more familiar' about Lindsey that Sofia can't quite put her finger on.

But this is not the way either Sofia or Lindsey wanted to be introduced.

PD Interrogation Room

4:30 pm

"So, Lindsey, tell me what happened?" "You were caught shoplifting at the Walgreen's on the Strip." "Is that right?" "I want to hear it from you." Sofia said to the very upset teenaged girl sitting across from her.

"Well, it's like this…"

FLASHBACK

12:00 pm

"_Hey Lindsey, wanna ditch last period and go to the Strip?" Lindsey's friend Julie suggested during lunch._

"_I don't know, I don't think I should." Lindsey replied to her friend._

"_C'mon, it'll be fun, plus my sister has her car, she can take you home and your mom will never know." "C'mon Lindsey, I think Brandon, the one you like, and DON'T TRY TO TELL ME YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, is going to. He and his friend from the football team are ditching last period. Julie says nudging Lindsey in the arm._

"_UUMMM… well…. Okay, I guess…" Lindsey says very begrudgingly. _

"_And my mom is working very hard lately, I think if she doesn't find out about this the better." Lindsey says smiling thinking of Brandon and his big brown eyes._

_Julie then immediately picks up her cell phone and calls her sister._

"_Ali, can you come get me and Lindsey at about 2:30?" "Yeah, it's not big deal." _

"_I don't need to go to that class anyway… the teacher said so…" "Great! See you out front." "And please; don't tell mom and dad, thanks" _

Interrogation Room

"So, you ditched last period, what class was that, just so I know?" Sofia asks.

"Health, the teacher was going to show a movie about the intestinal tract."  
"BOOORRRRINNNGGG!" Lindsey replies. "Mr. Grissom gave me a very cool book for Christmas last year about the human body, so I already know what the dumb movie was going to talk about anyway." Lindsey says looking away from Sofia.

Then something hit Sofia. It was her face. It was in Lindsey's face that there was something very familiar. Sofia still couldn't put her finger on it, but it was now starting to disturb her some.

"Go on with what happened Lindsey." "I would like to get this on record before your mom gets here."

FLASHBACK

2:35pm

"_Thanks Ali, I'll call you when we want to go." Julie says to her sister as both she and Lindsey get out of the V-Dub bug in front of M&M World on the infamous Strip._

_Lindsey felt suddenly energized. She pretty much stays around her house and her grandma's house. Her mom keeps close tabs on Lindsey because of her job._

_Being on the Strip and seeing things the way all the tourist see things made Lindsey feel alive and free. She wanted to go everywhere and see everything._

"_OH MY GAWWD" There is the Castle, and the Luxor, and the fountains, I want to see the fountains." Lindsey blurted out. _

"_UMMM OK DORK!" Julie said to Lindsey. "We only have about two hours so make- up your mind, where do you want to go?" Julie says to Lindsey who is still staring at the Bellagio fountains. _

_Lindsey and Julie walk towards the fountains. It is a nice day, not too hot, and not cool yet. There are lots of people out enjoying the fall day. _

"_It's so beautiful." Lindsey says quietly. "Someday maybe I'll get to go inside." _

"_Boy, you are pretty isolated aren't you?" Julie says jokingly to her friend._

"_My mom never let's me come here." "She says it's like a different world." Lindsey says to her friend._

"_Well, let's see what else there is to see." Julie says taking Lindsey by the arm._

_After walking and talking for about an hour, Julie and Lindsey find themselves back at_

_M&M World. "I'm hungry." Julie declares. "I'm hungry too." Replies Lindsey._

_The girls go into M&M World to find a snack. "WOW, this whole place is just for M&M's" Lindsey asks. "UMMM DUH!" "That's why it's called M&M world." _

"_I really need to get YOU out more often." Julie jokes again with Lindsey._

_After eating an ENTIRE bag of M&M's between them, the girls continue walking the Strip._

"_OH MY GOSSSHHHH!" "There's Brandon!" Lindsey exclaims._

_Julie and Lindsey walk over to where Brandon and another friend are heading towards them. Both parties stop in front of the Walgreens. _

"_Hey Lindsey." Brandon says to her looking down at his feet._

_Julie nudges Lindsey. "Hey Brandon." Lindsey replies back hoping to get a look at his big brown eyes. _

"_Whatcha doin'?" He asks looking at Lindsey this time._

"_Just hangin' out with Julie." _

"_I wanted to get a new CD; will you help me pick one out?" He asks looking in Lindsey's direction._

"_SURE I WILL!" Lindsey practically shouts as she follows him into the Drug store._

_Lindsey follows Brandon to the CD section of the store. _

_She stands next to him as they flip through all of the choices._

_Julie has since disappeared with Brandon's friend Mike._

"_I like them." Lindsey says as they pass a Green Day cover. "Me too." Brandon says_

_They stand next to each other making small talk about all the bands they like and don't like. _

"_OHHH how about them?" Lindsey says holding up a Buck Cherry CD."_

"_Sure, my brother likes them." "Thanks Lindsey." He says smiling to her. Lindsey felt her heart melt. _

_Then he did something she couldn't believe. HE SHOVED THE CD IN HIS JACKET AND BEGAN HEADING TOWARDS THE FRONT DOOR! _

_She blinked as she witness him do it._

"_JULIE!" She whispered loudly. "WHERE ARE YOU?" _

"_SHHHHH". "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Lindsey heard Julie's voice come from the back of the store. _

_Lindsey turned around to see JULIE SHOVE A BOTTLE OF NAIL POLISH INTO HER POCKET! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lindsey whispered loudly again to her friend._

_To her amazement Lindsey also noticed Julie too had shoved a CD in her jacket and some small pieces of jewelry.  
Lindsey knew enough about her mom's job and about police work to notice the store cameras above them. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET CAUGHT!" Lindsey pleaded with her friend. "Put that stuff down and let's get out of here." Lindsey again pleaded with her friend. "NO WAY!" "And, if you want to be with Brandon, you better get something too." He thinks you are totally cool, so I suggest, if you want any chance of hanging with Brandon Wilkins, you better not blow your cool!" "Do you understand me?" Julie said in a not-so-nice tone to Lindsey. _

_In fear of loosing her friend, and the boy she likes….Lindsey did what she knew was wrong…. But….did it anyway… she shoved a bottle of blue/purple nail polish in her pocket and headed towards the door._

"_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY!" Those were the last words Lindsey remembers hearing before the police arrived._

Interrogation Room

"I don't even like the color." Lindsey says quietly still turned away from Sofia.

"AND, Julie and Brandon BOTH got away, they got me for $2.39." Sofia says finishing Lindsey's sentence.

"That's not the point Lindsey." The point is YOU got caught regardless of what your friends did.

"And you know what you did is wrong." Sofia says still looking at Lindsey trying to figure out why she is so strikingly familiar. She is not just Catherine Willows daughter.

There is more to Lindsey. Sofia never knew Lindsey's father or Sam Braun, Lindsey's grandfather, but something in Lindsey's face was very familiar, hauntingly familiar.

Now it is going to bother Sofia until she figures it out… but she now needs to deal with Catherine who has now entered the interrogation room.

"Sofia, where's Vartann?" Catherine says hoping to catch a look at the attractive Detective before she turns her attention over to Lindsey.

"You've got me." Sofia says to Catherine looking her in the eyes. Catherine's blue eyes met Sofia's eyes. Both Lindsey and Catherine have blue eyes but Lindsey's eyes are a different blue Sofia just noticed.

Catherine knows not to 'blow her top' at Lindsey anymore in public. Both she and Lindsey have had some struggles over the year, but THIS is not what Catherine expected.

Yes, it's a minor infraction compared to Lindsey hitch-hiking on Freemont Street a couple years ago. Lindsey is in a good school, her grades are up, she seems to be responsible, and she can handle being alone at home for a while.

So Catherine decided _not _to loose her cool with Lindsey.

"What were you thinking?" Came out of Catherine's mouth.

"I'm so sorry mom…" Lindsey says as her voice trails and tears well in her eyes.

"Shoplifting is a big deal Lindsey, sometimes it's a felony." Catherine says as calm as she can to her upset daughter.

"And you did it to impress a boy?" Is that right Sofia?" "Yeah, that's her official statement." Sofia says to Catherine.

"OH, Lindsey." Catherine says trying not to become angry. "Remember our talks?

This is not how you keep your POWER." Catherine says looking at her daughter who is still not looking at her mother.

Catherine took a deep breath in as she is standing behind Sofia.

"What are we looking at Sofia?" Catherine asks.

"Since it's a first offense, and the damage is minimal."

"Nothing much, but if it happens again Lindsey, regardless of the amount, it goes on your record." "Do you understand?" Sofia asks looking at Lindsey STILL trying to figure out why Lindsey Willows, who looks just like a young Catherine, is still haunting her.

Just then Grissom and Sara walk by. They are finishing up on their burglary case when Grissom happens to look into the interrogation room window and spots Lindsey.

"Hey Sara, I'll catch you back at the lab, I want to see if everything is alright with Lindsey and Catherine." "Sure, let me know." Sara says to Grissom as she too looks into the interrogation room window and also sees Catherine, Lindsey and Sofia.

"Is everything alright?" Grissom asks hurried looking towards Catherine.

Sofia takes a deep breath in but tries to conceal it.

_THAT'S IT! _Thinks Sofia.

_GRISSOM_! It's Grissom Sofia sees in Lindsey.

"Yes, Gil, we're fine." Catherine says to him breathlessly

Grissom walks over to Lindsey and stands next to her.

_OH MY GOD! It's uncanny. I never thought this before… she looks like Grissom._

_No wonder he grew the beard, so no one would know._ Sofia thought.

Every one leaves the interrogation room after Lindsey. Grissom gives her a hug. "Thanks Mr. Grissom." She says to him. "Listen, if you ever want to talk about anything, anything at all, Give me a call." He says to her as she walks towards her mother while they are all in the hallway.

"Thanks Gil." Catherine says under her breath.

"Catherine, can I talk to you?" Sofia asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Catherine says.

"Why did you ask for Detective Vartann back in the interrogation room?"

Sofia asks watching Catherine's face turn slightly pink trying to hide her crush on him.

"Besides the obvious crush you two have on each other, why did you want him and not me?" Sofia asks knowing the answer and it has nothing to do with trying to hide Catherine's crush.

"He doesn't know!" Catherine says under her breath knowing that Sofia had just found out.

Sofia walks away with a smile on her face. She had a hunch and followed it.

_That is good police work _she thinks

**Things are going to get real interesting around here ….**


End file.
